The Joker
The Joker will battle Pennywise in The Joker vs Pennywise. He will be portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper The Joker, real name given as Jack Napier in Batman (1989) and Arthur Fleck in Joker (2019), is a supervillain created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane, and Jerry Robinson who first appeared in the debut issue of the comic book Batman (April 25th, 1940), published by DC Comics. In his comic book appearances, the Joker is portrayed as a criminal mastermind. Introduced as a psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor, the character became a goofy prankster in the late 1950s in response to regulation by the Comics Code Authority, before returning to his darker roots during the early 1970s. As Batman's nemesis, the Joker has been part of the superhero's defining stories, including the supposed murder of Jason Todd (the second Robin and Batman's ward, who would later be revived as the Red Hood) and the paralysis of one of Batman's allies, Barbara Gordon (originally the first Batgirl before becoming Oracle following her paralysis). The Joker has had various possible origin stories during his decades of appearances. The most common story involves him falling into a tank of chemical waste that bleaches his skin white and turns his hair green and lips bright red; the resulting disfigurement drives him insane. The antithesis of Batman in personality and appearance, the Joker is considered by critics to be his perfect adversary. In film and television, the Joker has been portrayed by a number of actors, including the late Cesar Romero, Jack Nicholson, Mark Hamill, the late Heath Ledger, Cameron Monaghan, Troy Baker, Jared Leto, and most recently, Joaquin Phoenix in his own standalone movie. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' In my first appearance, the Bat was supposed to slay me, But I can't be killed. That's why they cast a Phoenix to play me! (Hee-hee!) I'm the Harlequin of Hate, the Clown Prince of Crime. You're a sewer troll that Stephen King wrote between his lines! (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) It's like cocaine. You know what I said. I don't know how any kind of joke could ever go over that head! "They all float!" says the quote. But your films, they all sink. Oh, and as far as Mr. King goes, I'm a Shining man. Wink! (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) I make the Justice League look like just a bunch of super schlubs! You lost to a herd of nerds who call themselves the Losers' Club! You'll be gobbled up in Gotham, so stick to your small town Where you're renowned as the "if it's brown, flush it down" clown! 'Verse 2:' Go back in your well, you giggling sewer ginger. You lost to a turtle that wasn't even a ninja! When I flow, I go Mark Ham with ill zingers! I steal the show like Bob Kane stole from Bill Finger! (Ha-ha-ha!) I spit acid, be wowed! Every joke of mine stings. You're three night lights in a cloud beat by the kid from Stranger Things. When I compare your antics to the fiendish schemes I revel in, They pale like the moonlight you can dance with the devil in. 'Verse 3:' Don't you lay a finger on my Bat, you little freak, Or I will spend a whole week knocking out those prickled teeth! (He-he-he!) Tell your author for his next gangbang scene: How about a little more PG and a lot less 13? Even I wouldn't stoop to that kind of impropriety! This is Earth, you space demon. We live in a society! (Ha-ha-ha!) I've seen your movies so I know you don't hurry, But I'll shoo you down the drain so fast, they'll call you Tim Scurry! Ask Robin if I drop bars! I take smiles and I leave scars! Guards in Arkham will admit that the Joker just killed IT! (Ha-ha-ha!) Trivia *The Joker was teased in the behind the scenes video for Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula, where he appeared on the monitor at 0:54.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfs0jxGhTcY&t=54s *He is the fifth DC Comics character to rap in ERB, following Batman, Robin, Superman, and Wonder Woman. **He is the first comic book villain to appear in an ERB. *He battled Rick Sanchez in an improv rap battle at the Outside Lands 2017 concert, where he was portrayed by EpicLLOYD.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJdVmkfRyKg Gallery The Joker Preview.png|The Joker on a computer screen in the behind the scenes video for Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Nice Peter Category:Upcoming Rap Battle